Tainted Love
by No Longer Available Goodbye
Summary: In a world where magic of all sorts exists, Kagome Higurashi is assigned a dangerous mission by the Legendary Council Organization, and it isn't one she can complete without the help of a couple Brits.  Rated for violence and language. InuxKag
1. Prolouge

_Tainted Love_

_Many Years Ago_

A/N: My first non-one-shot fanfic! I'm so excited! :D Okay, sorry. Anyway, just so you know this chapter is all background information. Other than that, I really don't have any notes. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY aspect of Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I do not make money off my stories.**

**

* * *

**_You've heard the myths. You've read the fables. You've told the folklores. But have you ever thought about any of it being real? I don't mean pretending it's real for the sake of imaginative little children or to scare the crud out of everyone at the campsite. I mean you truly believed in your heart it was real._

_If your answer is yes, then don't be ashamed. You're not insane, crazy, or immature. As a matter of fact, you're correct. The creatures of myths do in fact, exist. They mingle among us. They're a part of our everyday lives._

_Despite common beliefs, they're more like non-magical beings than you think. Not all fairies are good and not all dragons are bad. Like creatures that do not possess magical qualities, the only things that separate the good from the evil are the decisions they make, not race or appearance. And, like non-magical creatures, some supernatural creatures think they're superior because of race, appearance, and power, the last being the most common reason for discrimination in this paranormal world._

_That's how the wars started._

_Long ago, the Council of Elders had a very serious debate. Approximately half of the members wanted to enslave the non-magical race to make life easier for them. One thing you must understand is that these magical beings are very proud. Their powers are supposedly beyond our compression. However, they don't comprehend the non-magical world at all and there for have little respect for it. The other half protested, saying that the idea was against nature. According to them, the humans and the Legendaries, as these supernatural beings are sometimes called, are equals and there is no superior race. As you can see, not all Legendaries are created equal._

_These continuous debates became arguments. These arguments lead to fights. These fights lead to wars._

_These wars confused the non-magical beings, which were called humans. They had always looked to the Legendaries as though they were perfect creatures, though they were not. Every single one of them wondered what was going on._

_Years passed. The humans began to face hardships they had never faced before. Loss, fear, and famine came upon this ignorant race. Soon, the humans began to also feel emotions they'd never felt before. Hatred. Bitterness. Anger. Emptiness. Depression. Grief. _

_At first, they only felt these emotions toward the Legendaries. However, the horrifying war led to the humans feeling these unpleasant feelings for each other. After only a few years, humans became evil and twisted. They stole, coveted, lied, lusted, and tortured each other. The human world was thrown into complete chaos._

_All of the Legendaries were alarmed by the sudden change in the humans' behavior. A temporary truce was called to decide what was to be done about the developments in the humans. It was decided that every single Legendary would give at least one gift to the human's world._

_Some of the Legendaries created animals to run alongside the humans. Others created beautiful landscapes for humans to lose themselves in. It was said one Legendary created death and the afterlife as a way to relieve humans from the insane world they lived in._

_Other Legendaries gave gifts to humans that were planted into their hearts. One such gift was the ability to create music. Another was the ability to feel true love._

_This time period was known as the world's golden age. Humans could rest in peace while the Legendaries were distributing the gifts._

_This time was very short-lived. The Legendaries soon went to war once again, but this time they were all so tired. Not one of them could think straight and some felt their magic fading._

_It soon became obvious the Legendaries couldn't go on forever. Many Legendaries looked for away to extend their life, but it was in vain._

_In the last few years of their existence, several Legendaries did what they originally would've thought to be blasphemy. They transferred their magical powers to humans. These humans still had human emotions and most human characteristics, but they were able to perform the Legendaries' magic._

_Many of these humans are known as wizards and witches, but there are some other types of magical humans as well, such as priestesses and monks. For the most part, the Legendary that had granted the human their power taught the human how to use it and how to use it well._

_This was not always the case though. Some Legendaries were still power-thirsty and they sought out extremely wicked humans and taught them the most horrible ways to use their powers. These humans were taught how to kill, deceive, and control the minds of other with their new powers. They were also told that when the time was right, they were to seek out the evil Legendaries' burial grounds and revive them so they could enslave the non-magical race with no hold ups. These dark-spirited humans were told to wait for a sign to come to the burial ground of their masters._

_Salazar Slytherin was one such man… _

* * *

Salazar wondered aimlessly through the woods. He had been chased out of the village… again. Once again, he'd said more than he should have. Why had he defended Akumu, the dark Legendary that tortured the people of the town? He'd been foolish. If he continued to get run out villages for his evil practices, where would he go? He'd been exiled from villages for a number of reasons. Once, he killed a nine year old boy and drank his blood. No one at the village had taken it too kindly. He'd sacrificed a teenage girl on an alter he'd built to the dark Legendaries. The girl's parents had led the mob from that village. He sighed. The village he'd just left had already suspected him of stealing a sacred object from a shrine, and once he'd proclaimed that Akumu was the greatest Legendary ever to exist, they kicked him out. Salazar sighed.

Suddenly, a cold wind rushed through the trees. Salazar whirled around. "Who's there?" he demanded.

A dark chuckle rang through the silence.

"Hello, Salazar," a soft voice cooed.

There was a blinding flash of light. Suddenly, there was a man dressed in black robes before him.

Even though he'd never seen him disguised as a man before, Salazar immediately knew who he was.

"Akumu."

Akumu laughed. "Correct. I heard your speech in the village just a few hours ago. It was quite inspiring."

Salazar said nothing.

Akumu grinned. "Surely you've heard that the Legendaries are beginning to lose our powers?"

Salazar hesitated. "I've heard rumors."

"You see, Salazar, I'm getting weaker by the moment. I've searched for decades for a human that would inherit my powers. I can't simply let my spirit die out, you see. And it looks as if I've finally found someone."

Salazar's eyes widened. Before he even had a chance to utter a sound, he felt an invisible force push out the ground. The force seemed to suffocate him and when Salazar tried to open his mouth to scream, no sound came out. After what seemed like hours of agonizing pain, the torture came to an abrupt stop.

Salazar slowly sat up. Akumu was nowhere to been seen. Salazar began to stand up, but then he noticed something heavy on his lap. He looked down to see a thick, pitch-black book that said _Spells of Dark_ in elegant silver letters.

On the spell book was a note. "Salazar," it read, "this book will teach you everything you need to know. Obey no other source.

"Your mission is to learn the ways of the dark magic. When the time is right, you will come to my burial place to resurrect me. You will know more as the time comes nearer. In the event that you do not live that long, you must pass this information down to your children and no one else. Remember, snakes are your friends. Signed, Akumu."

Salazar stared at the page for a while. Then out of nowhere he could feel power coursing through his veins. Though Salazar didn't have a clue where life would take him next, he was sure of one thing. Those villagers were going to regret not letting him stay.

* * *

_Salazar was not a unique case. Many corrupt humans gained powers this way. There was one particularly famous case of a man named Onigumo. He was only able to absorb half of a demon Legendary's power. After this incident, Onigumo changed his name to Naraku._

_Another legend is the story of Inu no Taisho. He fell in love with a human woman who gave him a son that had the demonic powers of Inu no Taisho (though they were a bit weaker) but human emotions, like his mother. Unfortunately, this story does not have a happy ending. Only minutes after his son was born, Inu no Taisho died in an attempt to protect his lover and his newborn._

_But the story I'm about to tell you didn't happen billions of years ago like these tales did. No, this story happened very recently. It all began in modern day Tokyo, Japan…_

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I know that's a lot of information thrown at you at once, but please bear with me! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact me. I'll answer them as best I can.

Remember, I love constructive criticism as much as I love compliments, so if you could put in a little bit of both in your review, that would be wonderful. My fanfiction can't get any better unless you tell me what could use improvement.

Thank you so much! Please review!

P.S. Thank you Requiem for a Dream theme song for keeping me inspired throughout this chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

_Tainted Love_

_Chapter One_

* * *

A/N: I'm back! I don't have much to say, other than that this is my first non-one shot fan fiction, so I guess I'll get straight to it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY aspect of Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I do not make money off my stories.**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to peak over Tokyo, Japan's impressive skyline. Very few people were up at this hour. To Kagome, that's what made this sunrise so special. That she was one of the very few people that got to enjoy it.

Kagome had lived a mostly lonely life. She didn't mind. As a matter of fact, she kind of liked it that way. Not much noise, not much stress, mostly just her, her mother, her grandfather, and her brother, Souta. That was the way Kagome liked it. Sure, she had a boyfriend every now and then. Plus, her friend Sango (who'd moved away a few years ago) called every weekend. Sometimes, she'd come to Kagome's family shrine for a week or so during summer vacation. Other than that, Kagome didn't interact with other people too much…

With the exception of LCO…

But then again, she didn't have to deal with them too often either…

_

* * *

A few hours later…_

* * *

"Good morning, Kagome!" called Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.

"G'mornin' Mom," yawned Kagome as she sauntered in to the room.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "My, someone's tired this morning! Maybe you should stop getting up so early!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mom," Kagome muttered as she sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and toast," Mrs. Higurashi replied as she set a plate down in front of her daughter. "Eat up!"

Kagome nodded and ate her food as Mrs. Higurashi sat across the table from her. "Why don't you go hang out with some friends today? It's a beautiful Saturday, and you really shouldn't waste it!"

Kagome sighed. She'd gone through this conversation with her mom a million times. Kagome didn't mind that she didn't have that many friends. It suited her just fine. But Mrs. Higurashi seemed to think it was bad for her health or something like that. She just didn't understand.

"It's fine Mom," Kagome reassured her mother. "I was just going to go for a walk and see a movie or something. I'll be okay."

"Kagome-"

"It's fine, Mom," Kagome repeated.

Kagome's mother hesitated. "All right," she said finally.

"Good. Because I'm going no matter what you say. I'm not a child anymore, Mother."

Kagome finished her breakfast as she and her mother sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Not that the little spat they had was abnormal, but all the same…

"Kagome!" cried the shaky voice of her grandfather. "There's some man at the door. He says he wants to see you."

"Coming!" cried Kagome, eager to get away from her mother.

Kagome slowly walked into the entrance hall. She wondered who in the world would come see her. _It couldn't be Hojo…_ she thought. _I made it clear we were through…_

But when Kagome saw who was really at the door, she would've traded him for Hojo in a heartbeat.

"You're Higurashi Kagome, correct?" asked the man at the door. He wore a dark sunglasses and black suit with an emblem embedded on it. An emblem that visited Kagome in her worst nightmares.

"I know why you're here," whispered Kagome, "and the answer is no."

The man raised his eyebrow. "You have no choice. It's in the contract your father signed."

Kagome's grandfather was officially confused. "What's going on here?"

"It's a man from the LCO," whispered Kagome.

"LCO?"

Kagome did her best not to roll her eyes. Honestly, her grandfather's memory was getting worse by the second. "LCO stands for Legendary Council Organization. Father worked for them."

The moment he understood, Kagome's grandfather was outraged. "You think you can take my granddaughter away after what you've done to nearly everyone else in my family? Think again!"

The official at the door seemed unconcerned by the old man's tantrum. "It's all in the contract your son-in-law signed, Tanaka-sama. It stated that he and all of his immediate family that inherited Midoriko-sama's power would oblige to their task when summoned."

"Oh, yes, how could I forget that? It did so much good to my-"

"Grandfather!" Kagome cried, cutting him off. She then turned the LCO representative. "I'll go," she whispered.

The man nodded. "That's better. Let's go then." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" shouted Kagome, a little louder than she had intended. "I have to get my things!"

But the official shook his head. "We must leave now, Higurashi-san. Everything you need will be given to you at the base."

"Kagome!" her grandfather cried. There was an obvious pleading tone in his voice.

Kagome simply bowed her head. "I'm sorry grandfather," she mumbled, "but if I stay, they will simply take me away by force. And then they may hurt you and Mother. I could never let that happen." Feeling as though there were shackles around her wrists and an iron ball around her ankles, Kagome followed the agent away from her home. She wondered if she would ever see it again.

* * *

A/N: Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't.

Don't worry it will all fall into place soon. I realize that last part was confusing beyond all measure, but it will clear up when I update this story. I was just getting sick of my writers block and threw something down so I could post and let you know I'm not dead. (Hope it wasn't that horrible.) I'm also using that as my excuse as to why the chapter is so short. (They get longer… hopefully…)

Questions? Comments? Snide Remarks? Constructive criticism? (Gives you hopeful look) Don't hesitate to IM me/review.

Please give me the wonderful Christmas present of reviews!

Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 2

_Tainted Love_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

A/N: Hello! I have a little note to give all my readers.

I only have one review, and it's from LIMBO Dib, one of the best Invader Zim authors on the planet. I love all of my readers, but could you please take at least ten seconds to review? I adore reviews with lots of constructive criticism in them, but a review that simply has two words is wonderful as well. So could you please take a bit of time to review? It really motivates me to write.

Okay, enough with my rant. It just had to be voiced.

Beware, this chapter is super short, but it will explain everything from the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY aspect of Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I do not make money off my stories.**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she flopped down on the soft, bouncy hotel bed. It had only been a month since she'd been working with LCO and she'd already had it. _But then again,_ she thought, _what did I expect?_

This is a basic overview of what LCO, Legendary Council Organization, said they did: 1.) Maintain the happiness of human society and protect them, as half of the Council of Elders had originally hoped to do. 2.) Respect the rights and freedoms of all of its members. 3). Maintain the original culture of the Legendaries' descendents.

Of course, just like every other cliché super-agent-organization-thing, they were full of lies. This was something Kagome's father failed to realize when he signed his contract six years ago. Kagome, her father, and her sister Kikyo were all decedents of the famed Midoriko. She had been a member of the Council of Elders and had possessed extraordinary spiritual powers. LCO had seen the Higurashi family as wonderful soldiers just waiting to happen. They easily talked Kagome's light-hearted father into signing the contract saying that he and his immediate family would pledge their service and loyalty to LCO.

And then they found out the truth. LCO was nothing but an army.

Apparently, LCO had been founded fairly recently by a man named Bankotsu. He had never been part of the Council of Elders, as he was human. He was a mercenary that had been cheated from his pay by a Legendary named Akumu. To get revenge, Bankotsu formed LCO to get revenge on Akumu and all who believed in his cause. He lured in powerful humans with lies like the ones fed to Kagome's father. Bankotsu had died years ago, but his spirit lived on through LCO.

Four years after Kagome's father signed his contract, he'd been killed while working as a double agent for LCO. He would be "greatly missed". After her father's death, Kagome's older sister, Kikyo, filled the duties her father had previously performed. She had gone missing only a month ago. Kagome had trained to be a member of LCO for the past six years. Her father and then Kikyo had taught her to use the powers she'd been given ever since the contract had been signed. But she hadn't expected to become a member before she was eighteen. It unnerved her how cruel LCO could be.

Kagome had been training hard ever since she'd first arrived at LCO headquarters. It wasn't anything like the training she'd had with her father and Kikyo. She trained from 5 in the morning until 8 at night, with 25 minute meal breaks and 10 minute breaks every hour and a half.

And know she was on her first mission.

She'd been briefed two days ago. Apparently, there were two half-demons hiding in New York City, which is in the United States of America. Normally, this wouldn't have been a huge deal, but apparently they were both more powerful than most full-demons. Also, there was a rumor going around that they were plotting to revive the most powerful, and frightening, magical being to have lived in the last century.

Voldemort.

And it had been Voldemort that killed Kagome's father.

The LCO didn't want to put up with that again, so they assigned Kagome a simple, straightforward mission.

Find the half-demons and destroy them before they revive Voldemort.

And don't get killed.

Easier said than done.

Thankfully, Kagome wouldn't be going this mission alone. LCO had another headquarters based in London, England. This was the city where Kagome was right now. In about an hour, she would go to meet her two partners. They're names were R.J. Lupin and Luna Lovegood. As hard as she tried not to, Kagome couldn't help but get a little nervous every time she heard they're strange names. For starters, Luna sounded WAY too much like Loony for Kagome's liking. And doesn't Lupin mean wolf in Latin?

Definitely not comforting.

"Higurashi!" cried a voice from outside the hotel room. Kagome sighed. It was more than likely one of her LCO escorts. Luckily, she'd get to leave them once they got to America.

"Yes, sir?" responded Kagome's weary voice.

"We have to meet the other agents soon! Get ready!"

"Yes, sir," Kagome mumbled as she rolled off of the soothing hotel bed. _Looks like I have another long day ahead of me._

* * *

A/N: That should have cleared most of the last chapter up! Hope you enjoyed it! I know it was kind of short, but still…

Remember, reviews are love! The more love I get, the sooner I update!


	4. Chapter 3

_Tainted Love_

_Chapter Three_

A/N: First of all I'd like to thank Wind's Whispers, my second reviewer! For all of you who didn't read my profile, I was going to delete this story unless someone reviewed. And Wind's Whispers did! Thank you so much!

In case I haven't already made this clear, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM!

* * *

Kagome shivered as a sudden cold chill hit her. If she had any say in this, which of course she didn't, this would not have been the place she would've chosen to meet her new partners.

Supposedly, it was a coffee shop, but it looked nothing like the cozy, warm environment Kagome had in Tokyo. The freezing early spring wind drifted in through the multiple gaping holes in the walls. The only other people there were a waiter and a man in the corner who was smoking something that was most likely much more life-threatening than tobacco. And even though the room was already cramped, the bodyguards from LCO surrounded Kagome making her feel even more claustrophobic.

The creaky old door at the entrance of the shop opened slowly. Kagome craned her neck so as to look around the LCO guards to see who had entered. In the doorway there was a man who looked to be in his late thirties and girl who look about the same age as Kagome. They both spotted the LCO agents and silently sauntered over. The LCO agents nodded in their direction. Kagome rose from her chair and went to greet her new co-workers. The man looked tired, like he hadn't slept in weeks. His clothes were ragged and a rather unpleasant stench hung in the air around him. He gave Kagome an artificial smile as she shook his hand. "My name is Remus Lupin," he informed her, "and this is my partner, Luna Lovegood." The girl gave Kagome a huge warm grin that caught her off-guard. She had smooth, shiny blond hair and inquisitive eyes that seemed to take in the world around her one atom at a time.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

Suddenly, Kagome was very grateful for the English lessons she'd taken in school. Luna seemed like a good person to be friends with.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," she stated while hoping her smile looked genuine enough.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kagome," Lupin responded. He turned to the LCO agents. "I assume you have information for us."

One of the agents nodded while another snapped his fingers. The waiter, who looked like he'd been anticipating that signal, quickly stormed over to the man in the corner. "You!" the waiter shouted. "Get the hell out of here!"

The man looked surprised. "Who, me? Why should I…"

The waiter revealed the gun he'd been hiding within his apron. "I said," he whispered with his voice dangerously low, "get out."

Before the poor man could respond, the sound of a gun shooting rang in Kagome's ears and the man's crimson blood emitted from his chest.

Such is the ruthlessness of LCO.

Kagome glanced over to where Lupin and Luna were. Both of them stared straight ahead, as though they hadn't witnessed the pointless murder of an innocent man. Clearly, they were used to these things.

"The waiter's with us," one of the agents explained in an eerily monotonous voice. Kagome shivered, but this time, it wasn't from the draft.

"What were you going to say?" Lupin urged. He was clearly eager to get out of this place.

The agent tuned to Lupin. "As you all know, your mission is to hunt down two monsters called half-demons. Their names are Inuyasha and Naraku. They were both allies to the notorious Lord Voldemort." Kagome could've sworn she saw Lupin and Luna shudder when the agent said Voldemort's name. "They sent a letter to us threatening to revive said Dark Lord. We paid no attention to it at first, but when famous Harry Potter went missing, we began to worry. Sure enough, the two psychopaths had kidnapped the boy. Apparently, they think they can revive Voldemort as Peter Pettigrew did, but this time it will require taking Potter's life." Again Lupin and his companion cringed.

"Do you think they can really do that, or are they bluffing?" Kagome asked.

The agent scoffed. "Of course they can. Why else would we have called you here?"

_I should've guessed that, _Kagome thought. _Did I honestly think they were concerned about Harry?_

"Very well, then," Lupin said softly. "What is our schedule from here?"

"The half-demons are rumored to be in New York. As this is Higurashi's first mission, your job is simply to look for clues that might help us defeat the half-demons. We have another agent already there undercover who will end the monsters."

"Your plane leaves tonight at 22 o' clock at the station you were told to be at before your departure at HQ. It will only be you three from there on out. When you arrive, contact us with this." The agent handed Lupin an old-fashioned-looking radio. "When you turn it on to contact us, before you say anything, give us the password 'Shikon no Tama' so we know it's you. Don't contact us any other way. Don't contact anyone else without permission."

Kagome tried hard not to let her tears burst the dam she'd built. She couldn't talk to anyone else? What if her grandfather had a heart attack? Though she had quarreled with her mother frequently, Kagome knew she would miss her only living parent dearly.

"Now," the agent began, "you three stand in a triangle." The trio did as they were told.

"Can you see each other?" the agent asked. All three of them nodded.

"Is there anyone else in your line of sight?" They all shook their heads.

"The people you are looking at are the only ones who can trust," the agent muttered, "They're the only ones who you can be sure aren't your enemies."

"Trust me."

* * *

A/N: Whatcha think? Please review! It really inspires me.


	5. Chapter 4

_Tainted Love_

_Chapter Four_

A/N: YAYS! FIVE REVIEWS! *squeals like the little girl I am*. Hey, five may not be a big number to the rest of you guys, but I appreciate every review I can get! Thank you so much LIMBO Dib, Wind's Whispers, ObsidianFrost, and Sakura-Biyori! It means a lot to me!

As for everyone else, you know the drill… Please review!

* * *

"300, 301… Ah! Here we are! Room number 302!" Lupin seemed unusually pleased with himself for being capable of finding their hotel room. He jammed their card key at the handle of the door. "Why won't this thing work?" Lupin growled as he forced the key at the door handle harder.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin?" Kagome began.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"You're supposed to put the key into the slot below the door handle," Kagome informed him as politely as she could.

Lupin's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh!" He inserted the key into the slot. The door accepted the key and unlocked. "These Muggles have the most unusual contraptions that make everything so complicated."

Kagome tried hard not to giggle as Luna gazed up at the ceiling as though she were oblivious to what was going on. "The tiles are so pretty," she said to no one in particular. Kagome grabbed Luna's wrist and pulled her into the apartment.

"Well, that could've gone worse," Lupin stated cheerfully. Looking back on how much Lupin and Luna freaked out when the elevator started moving, Kagome doubted that.

"I guess wizards have a completely different lifestyle than Muggles do," Kagome said, hoping to start off on the right foot with the foreign sorcerers.

"Definitely," Lupin stated. "We don't have half of the 'conveniences' Muggles have, mostly because none of them are necessary."

"I see," Kagome murmured, unsure of what else to say.

Luna skipped into the room as though she were completely unaware that she was on a mission to prevent the murder of an innocent boy and the revival of a devious lord. "These Muggles wear the funniest clothes," Luna said in a dream-like voice. "There are no robes as far as the eye can see!"

"Not many Muggles were robes," Kagome explained. She was immensely grateful her companions hadn't donned theirs. Though she didn't know anyone in America, Kagome could imagine the peculiar stares she'd receive being seen with an older man and a young girl who looked like monks from the medieval days.

"We'd better test these contraptions LCO issued us," Lupin stated as he took the radio out of his bag. Luna took a wand out from inside her sleeve. She briskly flicked it and the blinds on the windows plundered down to the sill. Luna twisted her wrist again, causing the bedroom door to slam shut and the lights to go out. Finally, she turned to Kagome.

Kagome instantly understood what her companion was willing her to do. She closed her eyes. She sent out her spirit energy to fumble in the matter around her. She concentrated hard as she searched for the aura of any living creature…

"We're alone," she informed her allies.

Lupin nodded to Kagome and his hands began to grope the radio as he tried to find the on switch. Finally, the trio heard static emitting from the radio.

"Shikon no Tama," Lupin whispered into the speaker.

"Password confirmed," a semi-robotic voice responded on the end. "How goes the mission?"

"Smoothly," Lupin replied. "We've just arrived at the hotel. Nothing out of the ordinary has occurred as of yet."

"Congratulations," the voiced responded in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"Over and out," Lupin muttered.

Luna utilized her wand to restore the room to its original state.

"Well, we'd better unpack," Lupin mumbled. He seemed at little ticked off at LCO's lack of appreciation, but he was used to it. Kagome, on the other hand was not.

"I can't believe them," Kagome hissed.

Lupin glanced over to Kagome and a sliver of a gentle smile appeared on his face. "Don't let them get to you," he stated softly. "They're not worth it."

Kagome nodded, slightly comforted by Lupin's words.

"Come on, Kagome!" Luna cried cheerily. "Remus says we can have this room all to ourselves while he sleeps on the pull-out couch."

Encouraged by Luna's buoyant personality, Kagome picked up her duffel bag and followed her bubbly friend into her new room. Kagome sighed. She was determined to keep a positive attitude, though if LCO kept eating away at her soul, she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

* * *

The young hanyou groaned. He was bored out of his mind. He knew this Harry Potter was vital to reviving Voldemort, but he still didn't say why he had to monitor the damn chamber every time his partner in crime desired to go for a walk. Did that bastard really think someone was going to find this place and rescue a stupid teenage boy? It felt so idiotic.

But poor Inuyasha didn't have much of a choice. It was either work with a foul beast like Naraku, or attempt to conquer mankind on his own. Though he was strong, Inuyasha had to admit he didn't have half the brains Naraku did. He certainly couldn't have thought of sacrificing the "great" Harry Potter's soul to bring back Tom Riddle from Hell.

Honestly, it hadn't been that hard to capture him. Inuyasha would know. He did all of the dirty work while Naraku stayed in the comfort of their "home" plotting away. The hanyou would complain, except he was in no position to do so. Without Naraku, Inuyasha was doomed, and Naraku knew it. So as of right now he was stuck.

"Well done, Inuyasha," a cool voice whispered behind the canine half-demon. Inuyasha didn't even twitch when he heard the hideous voice. He was extremely used to Naraku appearing out of nowhere.

"I might not be bright, but even I can watch a stupid boy floating on a freaking glass container for an hour," Inuyasha growled.

Harry Potter was indeed floating in glass tube-like structure. Wire that lit up every few seconds protruded from the container and into a crystal ball that emitted a light which grew more brilliant by the day. Naraku claimed it was all part of extracting Harry's soul, but Inuyasha didn't have a damn clue what was going on.

"I was simply commenting on your unusual obedience," Naraku replied smoothly.

Inuyasha groaned. "I'm too exhausted to disobey," he retorted.

Naraku merely shrugged. "Very well. Oh, and I have a new task for you."

"You'd better hope it can wait until morning," Inuyasha moaned.

"It has to."

"Good."

Naraku studied his fellow hanyou. "This will take some intelligence. I hope that pea-sized brain of your can manage."

Inuyasha growled but said nothing more.

Naraku smirked. "I need you to 'get to know' a certain LCO agent. Her name is Higurashi."

* * *

A/N: I know these past few chapters have been slow, but the action will start by Chapter 6 if not Chapter 5. Thank you all for being patient.

I've spent all night writing this chapter instead of rehearsing my monologue for my acting class. If my teacher murders me because I don't have my monologue memorized, I died for you guys.

Your review may be the last thing I ever read, and I can die happy if it is. So PLEASE review.


	6. Chapter 5

_Tainted Love_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

A/N: Writer's. Block. Sucks. The end. (And so does school.)

I'm so sorry about the update being this late! Forgive me! (And review?)

Sorry about the lack of disclaimers! This one right here applies for everything I've written in this story so far:

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY aspect of Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Bleach. I do not make money off my stories.**

* * *

Sun streamed in though Kagome's window. After convincing herself she needed to get to work, Kagome emerged from her bed and was mildly surprised to see Luna was already awake. "I wonder what time it is," Kagome muttered to no one in particular as she glanced at her alarm clock. _Oh God,_ she thought as she was the time. _It's 10:30 already?_

Kagome threw the sheets from her bed and rushed to get ready for the day as quickly as she could.

When she went to get her breakfast from the downstairs of the hotel, she noticed a note sitting on the countertop.

_To My Miko Comrade,_

_We have left. We didn't want to wake you. Stay near the hotel. Be careful. Burn this note._

_Signed,_

_Your Wizard Comrades_

Kagome threw the note into the fireplace of the hotel as Lupin had instructed when she left the building.

Kagome was glad to feel a cool breeze on her face. Being cooped up in planes all day didn't suit her type. Keeping Lupin's warning about staying near the hotel in mind, Kagome began to wander absentmindedly around the block.

Despite the relief of fresh air, Kagome felt rather paranoid as she shuffled down the bustling streets. Though they weren't supposed to be her enemy, LCO haunted Kagome in her nightmares. They weren't at all who they claimed to be, and they were responsible for the deaths of her dear father and sister. And then there was this odd prick at the back of her neck that seemed to tell her something even worse was coming. Suddenly, Kagome found herself wishing she hadn't left the hotel room at all.

As she crept through the bustling streets, Kagome came upon a little park. It wasn't anything grand, but it was beautiful and peaceful. Not many people were there, but enough to serve as witnesses if anything went wrong. _Might as well take a break,_ Kagome thought. Feeling a little better, she strolled over to the haven.

The crisp air grazed Kagome's skin. The aroma of the decorative flowers filled the air with a scent sweeter than vanilla. The paved way sparkled in the sunlight. Kagome let a content sigh escape her lips. This wasn't so bad. It was almost as peaceful as the sunrise…

"Look out!"

Kagome whirled around just in time to experience the large amounts of pain and discomfort that come with colliding with a bicycle that's going downhill, full speed ahead.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

Kagome woke up to find an angel kneeling over her. _I didn't know people could die from bicycle crashes,_ she thought to herself. _To think I was worried about the villains of the world and LCO and then I die from a bicycle crash._ But all the same, the angel was gorgeous. He had long silky black hair and piercing gray eyes. His muscles were perfectly toned and-

"Are you all right?"

Kagome glanced around and realized she wasn't in Heaven after all. She was still lying in the park, face up. And her so-called angel was an actual person. The person who'd just hit her.

"Oh my God, I did not mean to hit you! Some bastard must've loosened the traction on my bike and I didn't notice. I'm so-"

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry about it! I'm healing already! See?" In truth, Kagome was using her miko powers to heal herself, but she figured the boy didn't need to know that.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! You do heal fast! Do you still need me to call an ambulance?"

Kagome smiled at the boy's concern. "No, I'll be alright." Just, to prove herself she stood up, but a little too quickly. Kagome collapsed on to the stranger's chest.

The boy laughed. "You're alright, huh?"

"I am!" Kagome protested stubbornly. She reluctantly drew away from his muscular chest and slowly stood up, this time successfully. She crossed her arms proudly. "See?" she boasted.

The stranger laughed again. "Yes, I do see."

Kagome beamed. "So, what's your name?"

As brief as it was, Kagome could've sworn his face looked panic-stricken for just an instant. _No, I must've imagined it._

"My name is Ichigo," the boy announced.

"Really? Ichigo's my favorite character from this one anime called Bleach."

"Oh, is he?" the boy asked. His confidence seemed to have dropped about ten levels.

"Yeah," Kagome replied cheerfully. "Anyway, my name is Kagome."

"Is it now?" Ichigo asked. A light appeared in his eye and brought his confidence back.

"Yep," Kagome responded, oblivious to Ichigo's change in attitude. "You know, I really didn't expect to find anyone else who was Japanese here. It's nice little piece of home in a foreign land."

Ichigo grinned. "Glad to hear I could be of service, my lady."

Kagome giggled.

"Would like me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked politely.

Kagome was barely able to resist the offer. "No, I don't feel like getting run over by another bicycle." Ichigo laughed, but the disappointment on his face was obvious.

"Maybe another time," Kagome offered in an effort to cheer him up.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded with a weak smile on his face. "You'll be coming back sometime, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Kagome replied, winking at him. She turned on her heel to leave. With a final glance over her shoulder, she ran towards the hotel.

* * *

Inuyasha grinned as he returned to the park from stalking Kagome. It had been too easy. She'd even believed his faulty name choice and then told him her real one. How incredibly naïve. His human disguise that Naraku had given him must've had some trace of demonic magic on it, but she didn't even suspect anything like that. She also was so easy to seduce. What kind of agent was she?

"Like stealing candy from a baby."

* * *

A/N: Before anyone asks, Ichigo is the name Inuyasha chose for his human disguise to trick Kagome, so they are the same person. Yes, I do know Ichigo is the main character from Bleach (tied with Inuyasha for first place as far as my favorite anime goes). That's why I chose the name.

Anyway, thanks for reading! :P

Please review! It brings me so much joy!


End file.
